Fobia: aRacnofobia
by Alex VAE
Summary: Andrew /Nueva Zelanda/ visitó por primera vez la casa de su mejor amigo Taylor /Australia/ para cenar con la familia de este. Lo que no se esperaba fue que en la pequeña jungla dentro de la casa del australiano habitaban ciertas criaturas peludas y de ocho patas que odia y teme.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Serie Fobias:** Fics por separado, cada uno basado en una fobia distinta con parejas y tramas distintas cada una.

 **Notas:** Taylor-Australia / Andrew-Nueva Zelanda / Anissa-Wy / Isabel-Nyo!España / Arthur-Inglaterra / Emma-Bélgica / Govert Rohland-Holanda.

Volví haciendo de la ironía un aliado para este fic. Además, hagamos de cuenta que en este mundo ficticio las arañas australianas no son lo suficientemente peligrosas y por eso pueden convivir con humanos.

—~xxOxOxOxx~—

 **aRacnofobia**

Primer y único susto.

Sabía que no tenía por qué ir. ¡No tenía que ir! Pero ya estaba ahí y sufría las consecuencias. El muchacho con cabello marrón claro y de ojos color verde se sentía la cosa más indefensa, acorralada y patética de este mundo. Estaba en medio de una enorme mansión adaptada para que muchos animales pudieran convivir con sus residentes; con masetas, enredaderas, jardines internos, madera colgando y cosas para trepar, era como una mini jungla para humanos y animales.

—Vamos, Andrew, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

El mencionado simplemente volvió a ver con incredibilidad a su compañero de instituto y amigo. Era como si viniera de un mundo donde llevar koalas a la espalda fuera normal y tener una casa plagada de toda clase de animales salvajes fuera igual a tener un perrito. Claro, a Andrew también le encantaban los animales y en su infancia también convivió con ciertos animales salvajes ¡pero tampoco para tanto! ¡Pudo ver cómo una serpiente se tragó un roedor del tamaño de un chihuahua ni bien atravesaron las verjas del patio frontal!

No le importó la serpiente y la comida de esta, pero después de entrar y de darle sus mochilas a uno de los empleados de la casa Andrew pudo darse cuenta del lugar a donde se estaba metiendo. Ya podía ver que realmente quedarse a dormir a la casa de su amigo podría no ser una buena idea como lo pensó con anterioridad.

¿Era una broma? Porque no importa que fuera una familia aristócrata con una mansión gigantesca con un patio de no-sé-cuántas hectáreas. Sino los bichos y animales que mantenía el primogénito de la familia junto con la hermanita de este. Andrew estaba atónito, porque siempre que se reunía con su amigo era en su propia casa y esta era la primera vez, a pesar de los dos años de conocerse, que pisaba la morada del aristócrata esplendorosamente excéntrico.

—Ta-Taylor…

No llegó a más. Aquel castaño de ojos color verde pálido no podía ser más extraño. Sí, le agradaba, se consideraban mejores amigos y compartían muchas cosas en común… Pero hay uno de sus gustos en particular que no le era para nada agradable a Andrew. Arrugaba con sus manos su camisa por el nerviosismo.

Taylor lo miró con curiosidad al responderle: —¿Sí? ¿Te traigo algo, necesitas recostarte?

Andrew no pudo más que balbucear, es que entre la jungla prefabricada habían ciertos especímenes que no podía dejar de ver y cuya sola presencia le provocaba ganas de gritar y salir corriendo. Pero no quería decir nada, no quería avergonzarse solo y dejar verse mal frente a su mejor amigo y a su familia. Justo cuando Taylor iba a replicar su comportamiento preocupante otra persona se hizo presente en la sala.

—Tay —se escuchó de pronto de lo que parecía una niña— ¿quién es él? ¿El amigo del que tanto presumes?

Al lado de Taylor llegó una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar. Su rostro tenía algunas manchas de pintura verde, azul, naranja y roja y en su mano sostenía un pincel manchado de esos mismos colores. El vestido rosado que tenía se veía desgastado y muy manchado de pintura, clara evidencia de ser su prenda de ocio. La pequeña miró al amigo de su hermano y no evitó mostrar cierta curiosidad. Taylor le sonrió a su hermana y dado que Andrew seguía distraído, aprovechó para replicar lo dicho por su hermana.

—Yo no diría que lo presumo, Anissa —Taylor arqueó una ceja, pensando—. ¿En serio así parece?

—Ajá…

—Pues no es así. —Negó con la cabeza optó por presentarlos—. Su nombre es Andrew. Andrew, ella es mi hermanita, Anissa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ah? —Andrew al fin reaccionó, pero desorientado y al notar que le hablaban pidió disculpas—. Perdón, no entendí lo que acabas de decir…

Taylor rió ante lo absurdo que se comportaba su amigo y respondió: —Que ella es mi hermana Anissa.

—Oh, mucho gusto, Anissa…yo soy Andrew.

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja, y asintió con una leve sonrisa, casi más de risa que de amabilidad. De inmediato le hizo un ademán para que se agachara para contarle un secreto. Este hizo caso y ella susurró:

—Tranquilo, no eres el único que le huye a las arañas…

—¿Eh? —Andrew no supo qué contestar, se quedó en blanco.

Pero Anissa no le hizo más caso y se fue corriendo hacia su propia sala de arte, donde hace pocos minutos estaba pintando. Taylor puso su mano sobre el hombro de Andrew, con una sonrisa preguntó:

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a toda la familia? O al menos a casi toda, mis padres vuelven en la tarde para la cena.

—¿Familia?

—Sí, todos estos animales son también mi familia. Mira, —dijo señalando a un pequeño lémur trepado en un árbol cerca de una puerta. A su lado había otro lémur de similar tamaño y otro par más grandes—. Él es el pequeño Timy, sus padres se accidentaron y ahora están en el hospital familiar por lo que los padres de su amigo Larry ahora lo están cuidando.

—¿Tienen nombres? —Preguntó Andrew, un poco incrédulo. Aún así asombrado y enternecido por las criaturitas.

—¡Claro! Si no ¿cómo me dirijo a ellos? —Entonces señaló a un par de loris arcoíris posados en un madero colgante—. Aquí está Guty y su novia Nini…

Andrew le prestaba atención, la mitad del tiempo claro, porque su mirada siempre vigilaba a los horribles arácnidos peludos que tejen telarañas. De esa forma evitó toparse cara a cara con más de una —según él, cinco metros ya era demasiado cerca—. ¡Eran enormes! ¿Cómo no las iba a notar? Aunque a Taylor se le antojó presentarle también a las desgraciadas.

—Luego tenemos a—

—¡E-Espera! —Andrew habló un poco exaltado, porque supo que su amigo caminaba hacia una de esas cosas espantosas—. Eh… Primero…primero comamos algo, antes de seguir, me muero de hambre.

—¡Claro! —Respondió Taylor sonriendo, aunque no entendía la actitud de Andrew se sentía feliz de que hubiera venido para cenar con su familia y que sus padres al fin conocieran a su mejor amigo.

Andrew suspiró aliviado, había logrado evadir a las cosas horrorosas de ocho patas. Pronto se relajó porque Taylor lo llevó a comer la merienda a la zona adaptada para días de campo. Se trataba de un lugar con el césped muy bien cuidado y justo debajo de un gran árbol con una copa cuya sombra proyectada era deliciosa estaba una mesa con bancas que construyeron a partir de un árbol ya muerto. Pero lo más importante para Andrew es que ahí no había arañas.

Para ambos amigos fue una tarde muy hermosa. Después de haber merendado recorrieron el pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de la mansión —donde también había arañas y otros animales pero a los cuales Andrew no notó— y regresaron cuando escucharon a uno de los empleados de la casa anunciar que los padres de Taylor habían vuelto del trabajo.

El señor de la familia era un hombre alto y esbelto, tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda y su cabello era rubio dorado. Tenía un aspecto serio y vestía con un traje formal casual, lo cual contrastaba con su esposa, cuya expresión era relajada y sonriente y cuyo vestido era rojo con floreado verde y amarillo en los bordes inferiores. Ella era morena, de cabello color chocolate y ojos verde oscuro. Taylor los presentó:

—Mamá, papá, él es Andrew, mi mejor amigo.

Andrew los saludó con cierta timidez: —Es un placer conocerlos, señor y señora Kirkland.

La mujer sonrió y le tendió la mano al muchacho al saludarlo: —Qué gusto poder conocerte al fin, Taylor nos habla mucho de ti. Pero nada de señora, mi nombre es Isabel.

Andrew se sintió halagado por la actitud de la mujer y por lo que ella había dicho de su amigo y le devolvió la sonrisa al hablar: — De acuerdo, Isabel.

Luego Andrew se dirigió al señor quien también le tendió la mano y le sonrió levemente al dirigirse a él: — Es un placer, Andrew. Bienvenido, puedes sentirte como en casa. Y puedes llamarme Arthur.

—Claro, muchas gracias, Arthur.

De inmediato la voz de una de las empleadas de la casa se hizo escuchar desde el salón comedor: —¡La cena está servida!

Después de lavarse las manos todos fueron a comer, inclusive la menor de la familia quien ahora traía una camisa rosada y pantalones cortos limpios. La sala comedor no tenía tantos elementos de la naturaleza, sólo algunas enredaderas en el techo y una esquina de jardín interno con arbustos florares.

Cuando hubieron acabado de comer los empleados limpiaron la mesa y les sirvieron té para que pudieran beber mientras conversaban.

Isabel es quien le dirigía la palabra a Andrew: —Dile a tus padres que están invitados a venir la próxima vez. Sería genial poder conocerlos.

—Muchas gracias, Isabel, pero ellos me dijeron que les gustaría invitarlos primero a nuestra casa.

—¡Sería un placer! ¿No es así, cariño? —Respondió la mujer con una gran sonrisa y miró a su esposo, tomando su mano.

Arthur asintió y con una sonrisa le dijo a Andrew: —Sólo dinos cuándo quieren que vayamos y asistiremos sin falta.

El muchacho respondió con tranquilidad: —Claro, se los diré mañana apenas vuelva a casa.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación Arthur se vio alterado, palideció y alzó la voz hacia su hijo, no sin nerviosismo disimulado en su voz, mientras alternaba su vista entre Taylor y arriba de Andrew: —¡Taylor, te he dicho mil veces que alejaras tus mascotas cuando cenáramos! Aparta inmediatamente a Vicky de la mesa.

Isabel suspiró, aquella situación era más típica de lo que podría pensarse. Anissa miró a Andrew y pensó que podría pasar algo malo si él se enteraba del animal que se columpiaba sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo no dijo nada porque quería saber qué hacía Taylor al respecto, era su asunto después de todo.

Taylor se dio cuenta que se trataba de una araña la que estaba flotando muy cerca de ellos al dirigir su vista arriba. Sin embargo, la criatura estaba posicionada sobre su amigo, quien sólo podía volver a ver a su anfitrión con mucha confusión.

—Se llama Witsi, papá—dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su asiento con tranquilidad— Andrew, no te muevas.

—¿Qué, por qué no debería…? —Andrew volvió su vista sobre su cabeza y toda racionalidad se fue de su ser como el color de su piel, ahora con la palidez de un muerto.

Ahí estaba el animal que tanto quería evitar. Grande, peluda, con ocho patas y muy cerca de él. Una horrible y asquerosa araña estaba curioseando cerca de él, demasiado cerca.

—¡Apártala! ¡Apártala de mí! ¡No quiero que se acerque!

Sus gritos resonaron por todo el lugar. Andrew había entrado en pánico y su mente estaba tan bloqueada que intentando alejarse del arácnido cayó de la silla y lo que quedaba de su té y la tetera con agua caliente cayó sobre el mantel y su mano derecha. No se dio cuenta de ello. Andrew no le quitaba la vista a la araña mientras estaba en el suelo, quien por los movimientos abruptos trepó con velocidad y se escondió entre las enredaderas.

Taylor con rapidez se acercó a su amigo y tomándolo por los hombros trató de calmarlo. Isabel y Arthur se acercaron también, dado que Andrew estaba muy alterado y algunas lágrimas ya cubrían su rostro por el miedo que sentía. Este se tapó la cabeza con sus manos, puesto que temía que el animal lo volviera a sorprender.

Por último Taylor lo zarandeó y le gritó: —¡Andrew, ya se fue, cálmate ya!

De inmediato hubo silencio. Andrew volvió a la calma y miró tanto a su amigo como a los padres de este, los tres angustiados por la escena que acababa de protagonizar. Se sintió avergonzado de inmediato, tanto que el color volvió a su rostro acompañado de un tremendo sonrojo.

Andrew no supo qué decir, se sintió como un total estúpido. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara y nunca lo regresara para evitar verles la cara a su amigo y a la familia de este.

Entonces se escuchó de Taylor: —¿Estás bien? De verdad nos preocupaste.

—Yo… —Andrew bajó la cabeza, no podía verlos de la pena.

—Cariño, —dijo Isabel, con un tono conciliador— no tiene nada de malo temerle a las arañas.

—Pero, es que…

Arthur lo interrumpió mientras sostenía su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse: —Sólo te asustaste, no es como si tuvieras la culpa. Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí tampoco me agradan.

Andrew aún sentía vergüenza y más cuando miró que había derramado el té y la tetera y había desacomodado mucho el mantel. Suspiró y respondió: —Pero usted no hace un desastre como yo…

—Eso se puede limpiar además… ¡Tu mano! —Arthur se dio cuenta del claro enrojecimiento e inflamación del dorso de la mano del muchacho. Andrew hasta ahora se enteraba del asunto y sintió una punzada de ardor. Posiblemente ya estaba esa incomodidad, sin embargo hasta ahora le prestó atención y dejó que el hombre lo revisara, después de todo Arthur no sólo era veterinario, también había sido pediatra—. Por suerte es una quemadura leve, ¿te duele mucho?

Taylor miró con preocupación a Andrew. Si hubiera tenido más cuidado su amigo ni siquiera hubiera tenido aquel susto y menos una quemadura.

Andrew, con una mueca que denotaba dolor, respondió: —Sí, me duele…y aún se siente muy caliente…

El hombre asintió y se dirigió a su esposa: —Isabel, ¿puedes traerme el botiquín, un trapo y un tazón con agua con hielo?

—Claro —la mujer con el semblante de preocupación corrió fuera de la sala en busca de los objetos.

Anissa, quien se mantuvo observando todo ese tiempo decidió levantarse: —Iré a pedirle a Emma algo para limpiar — Arthur asintió y acomodó la una silla para que Andrew se sentara y colocó otra para sentarse frente a él.

Taylor se sentía apenado y culpable por lo ocurrido, tal vez más que Andrew. No podía hablar, sólo observar. Después de todo jamás se detuvo a pensar en las actitudes extrañas de su amigo que claramente pertenecían a algún disgusto específico con algún elemento o habitante de la casa. Además de tampoco acatar las órdenes de su padre con respecto a sus mascotas. Isabel volvió pronto con los materiales y Arthur se dispuso a limpiar, secar y aplicar una crema especial en la quemadura de Andrew.

Una mujer rubia y de aspecto juvenil y simpático entró también. Ella se encargó de limpiar el desastre en la mesa, posteriormente se llevó las tazas de té y dejó todo en completo orden y limpieza. Además, en ese tiempo Isabel se dedicó a llamar a los padres de Andrew para informarles de lo ocurrido. Aunque sólo el padre de Andrew estaba disponible en aquel momento. Él se enfadó y gritó como era de esperarse, pero al saber que el incidente no causó problemas graves y que fue atendido de inmediato se calmó un poco. Después de todo, los accidentes pueden ocurrir en cualquier lugar y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Eso sí, el padre preocupado hizo que Isabel le pasara el teléfono a Andrew para hablar con él. Andrew terminó por hacer que este volviera a la normalidad y le pidió que no lo recogiera, que todavía quería pasar la noche junto a su amigo y que no los culpara por lo ocurrido. Después de darle las buenas noches le dio el teléfono a su anfitriona.

—Listo —expresó Arthur con una sonrisa—. Mucho mejor, ¿no?

Andrew se miró la mano vendada, ya casi no le dolía y ahora sentía fresca la zona de la quemadura —efecto de la crema—. Ya se había calmado por completo, la pena que sentía también había disminuido. Con una sonrisa volvió a ver a Arthur: —Sí, mucho mejor. De verdad gracias.

—No hay nada qué agradecer, tampoco es que pueda ignorar que mis invitados estén lastimados —de inmediato guardó todo y se dirigió a su esposa—: ¿Qué más te dijo Govert?

Isabel suspiró, conocía al hombre por las reuniones de padres y sabía bien que se enfadaba con facilidad, pero nunca quiso tener que hablar con él en ese estado. Dejando el celular respondió: —Oh, nada relevante. Sólo dijo que si Andrew quería irse aún podía llamarlo.

El mencionado negó y se encogió de hombros, en medio de un suspiro dijo: —Está bien, así es él siempre.

—Bueno —dijo Isabel— ya todo está bien. Iré a arropar a Anissa, si no le aviso que es muy tarde ella ni cuenta se da. Buenas noches, muchachos —sonrió y le dio un beso a Taylor en la frente y acarició suavemente la cabeza de Andrew antes de retirarse.

Taylor le dijo buenas noches a su madre y también a su padre, aunque este no haya dado alguna muestra de afecto físico antes de retirarse y llevar las cosas que usó a su respectivo lugar. Andrew y Taylor quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Después de unos segundos Taylor se atrevió a hablar apenas ocupó el lugar donde estaba sentado su padre:

—Andrew, perdón por lo de Witsi. Debí darme cuenta que algo te molestaba.

—No digas eso —respondió tranquilo— en realidad fue mi culpa porque no te dije nada y luego me alteré y todo eso. Ya no importa.

Taylor se inclinó un poco y elevó el tono de voz por la preocupación: —Pero te quemaste. Sí importa porque debí ser cuidadoso.

—Tu papá ya me curó, no duele tanto ahora —dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano vendada— ¿ves? Estoy bien. —Luego se rió un poco y continuó—: Aún me tiemblan las rodillas del susto pero estoy bien.

—Así no son las cosas, Andrew. Además, ¿por qué no me dijiste que le temías a las arañas?

Andrew se ruborizó por la pregunta. Debía ser honesto, pero le era difícil hasta cierto punto. Después de unos segundos decidió responder: —Porque no quería que pensaras que era patético, es decir, como si de donde viniera no existieran estos animales.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso de ti? Hasta Anissa le tiene miedo a ciertos animales y ni ella misma piensa que sea patético temerle a algo.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros —. Yo sólo…no quería causarte problemas a ti o a tu familia. Aunque resultó todo lo contrario, lo bueno es que aparentemente ninguno se molestó.

—¡No nos causas problemas, además yo jamás me enfadaría contigo!—Taylor le dio un abrazo a Andrew y continuó—: ¡Te quiero demasiado!

Andrew sintió mucha calidez en su corazón. Le devolvió el abrazo a su amigo. No es como si no hubiera escuchado esa frase antes viniendo de Taylor, sino que le gustaba mucho que se lo dijera y se lo demostrara. Le causaba emoción escucharlo decir aquellas palabras.

Taylor, aún estrechando con cariño a Andrew, dijo: —No vuelvas a ocultarme cosas tan importantes, ¿sí? No quiero que tengas que vivir situaciones como estas si puedo evitarlo.

Andrew, enternecido, con una voz tranquila le respondió: —Sí, no te volveré a ocultar nada. —Entonces se separó del abrazo y dijo: —Yo también te quiero mucho —y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Taylor se sonrojó y mostró una amplia sonrisa. Pero lejos de estar avergonzado se sentía muy feliz y orgulloso de tener a Andrew en su vida. Su amistad había adquirido otro tinte desde hacía algunos meses y aquella anécdota sólo había hecho que el lazo que los unía se volviera más fuerte.

* * *

 **Notas:** Encontrar a los padres adecuados para Taylor y Andrew fue complicado. Puesto que si me guiaba con el manga y el anime terminarían siendo hermanos prácticamente. Así que consulté un poco de su historia y ahí me decidí —no es exacto, claro y me incliné por los exploradores, no por el dominio de otras naciones—. Pueden elegir a cualquier nación para ser la madre de Andrew, se los dejo a su criterio.

No estoy en contra de las arañas, las amo, el fic no pretende ofender a nadie ni a las arañas.

Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Gracias por leer, queridos lectores, los amo. :3


End file.
